Put that on the list
by pierce-the-penis
Summary: Nitori's in a bad mood and he's not putting up with any of Momo's crap today. A fluffy momotori drabble


"NITORI-SENPAAAIIIIII!". _What does he want now?_ They were literally just talking 10 minutes ago. _10. Freaking. Minutes._ 10 minutes and he's already calling Nitori's name as though they haven't talked in years. It's not like it's the first time it happened though. In fact, it happens quite often but everytime it does, it's during the most inappropriate times. Nitori's not feeling it. He's not in the mood to talk to anyone. Despite telling Momotoru that, he still insists on bothering him with his damn beetle collection and his endless thoughts of Gou's attractiveness. _He truly is annoying._

Nitori didn't even bother to answer him. He just crouched up in the corner of his bed and rested his head on his knees. That was his pitiful way of saying I'm not in the mood to talk but for some reason, his roommate just don't understand that. He's completely oblivious when it comes to other people's feelings and body language (like seriously, Gou's not into you. Give it up.) _but I guess that's just part of his clingy personality._

The door swung open as the overly-enthusiastic dumb-ass barged in with a small, brown bug locked into a square glass container. Slamming the door behind him, he rushed over to the bed to show his gray-haired senpai his treasure.

"Nitori-senpai! You won't believe what I just found. It's so rare to find these kind of beetles, especially in this kind of weather." Momotoru shoved the glass in front of him, waiting for a response. Normally, Nitori would quickly move as far away from the younger one as possible whenever he brings a bug in the dorm room but this time, he just lifted his head and looked at him.

"...that's nice." Nitori's voice cracked as Momotoru's enthusiasm descended away. He put the container on his top bunk bed and sat next to his senpai. There was almost no space between them.

"What's wrong?" By this time, the excitement in his voice left and was replaced with concern.

"Nothing. I'm just not in the mood to talk."

"Oh, ok. Well do you mind if I just sit here for awhile?" Nitori knew that it was a rhetorical question. Even if he did mind, Momo wouldn't have moved from that spot anyways. The boy is completely stubborn. _Put that on the list of things that makes him unbearable._ Nitori responded with silence; the one thing Momo understood.

After a few minutes, the younger one spoke.

"...You know, I always talk about myself," Where is this coming from? Nitori looked at him with a questioning look on his face. Avoiding eye contact, Momo continues.

"I always talk about my interests and what makes me happy. I don't think I've ever asked you how your day was."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Fine or not, I just want you to know that I'm right here.. like if you need me to do anything for you or if you just want to let off some steam.. I'm always here."

It started with a tear followed by a soft whimper. As he tried to hide his face, more tears started falling and suddenly, Nitori's grabbing on to the younger boy's shirt crying his heart out. It caught Momo off guard startling him a bit but quickly calmed down and pulled the older one into a hug.

_Why am I crying? _After awhile, Nitori gathered enough strength to pull himself back together.

"..I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that you you." His wet eyes and red, puffy cheeks looked aimlessly at Momo's shirt which is now drenched in shame. The red-head looked down then smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Haha, no problem. It doesn't bother me." Nitori just looked down, unable to say anything.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." Momo insisted.

"Sure." Nitori said weakly and nodded his head. "Just give me a minute." Slowly getting up of the bed, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. His gaze turned to the mirror. Senpai looks terrible. He splashed some water on his face hoping the evidence of his emotional breakdown would disappear. Soon after, he walked out of the bathroom to see his roommate in a different t-shirt standing by the door.

"Come on senpai! We don't have all day." With the enthusiasm back in his voice, Momo swung open the door again and quickly ran out the door. _Man, this boy has a lot of energy. He's always so excited and optimistic and happy. How could somebody be so positive and loyal? _Nitori quickly headed out the door to follow behind the energetic one. _I guess that's part of his personality._

"Wait up Momotoru-kun!" Nitori called as the distance between them started to close up. He couldn't help but smile. _Put that on the list of things that makes him amazing._

_**A/N: I apologize if you found any mistakes or ooc things in this. This is my very first fanfiction and I didn't use a BETA reader so this might be terrible. I gladly accept criticism and advice so please tell me if I need to improve some things and what you think overall. Thank you for your time :)**_


End file.
